De Callen à Volturi
by Mackensy
Summary: Seconde partie de ma fic (de Cullen à Callen) Amy continue sa vie à Volterra mais pour sa sécurité, les Volturis l'envoient chez son frère humain G Callen à Los Angeles. Les roumains rodent. Mais qu'elle est cette protectrice qui veille sur son frère?
1. Chapter 1

_Seconde partie de ma fic qui en comptera 3 plus un hors série. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire la première sinon vous ne comprendrez rien. La partie deux est déjà écrite c'est pour cette raison que ça a prit beaucoup de temps. Surtout que j'ai changé toute la fin. Et je vous assure que le dernier chapitre est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. Cette fic ne compte que 7 chapitres mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Je vous répète pour la forme que j'adore les reviews et qu'avoir votre avis négatif ou positif est toujours un plaisir. Pour la parution des chapitres, je ne sais pas si je vous fais un marathon d'une semaine avec un chapitre par jour ou si je fais durer le plaisir. A voir en sachant que la prochaine partie prendra du temps à venir._

 _Rien de m'appartient: ni NCIS Los Angeles, ni Twilight.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: un éternel recommencement**

Un an passa, tout était redevenu à la normal. Amy n'était plus sortie du château, n'avait plus eu de contact ni avec les Cullen, ni avec son frère. Elle était toujours en couple avec Demetri mais toujours pas marié. Mais leur relation était fusionnel, c'était même étrange. C'était une version plus vampirique de la relation entre Bella et Edward. Les rois utilisaient toujours son don ainsi qu'occasionnellement les reines. Elle aimait cette stabilité retrouvée même si elle se sentait inutile. Les roumains étaient toujours en fuite et elle ne pouvait rien contre ce fait. Les gardes par contre les recherchaient activement depuis un an mais ils savaient se cacher comme les rats qu'ils étaient.

Amy lisait un livre, mais elle s'ennuyait, elle décida d'aller voir si Jane était de retour. Elle partit dans les couloirs et alla voir jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde. Elle frappa mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Elle soupira alors que la porte à côté s'ouvrit sur Alec. Le garde aux cheveux noirs et à l'aura aussi sombre s'accouda à la porte.

\- "Si tu cherches ma sœur, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait je cite: "exprimer toute son affection au homme qui la regardait comme une gamine". Fin de la citation."

\- "Au moins, elle s'amuse." Fit-elle, elle enviait les gardes et leurs libertés.

\- "Tu voulais quelque chose?"

\- "Je m'ennuie." Le garde sourit c'était de notoriété publique qu'elle s'ennuyait régulièrement et que les bêtises suivaient souvent.

\- "Demetri va bientôt rentrer de mission."

\- "Sans doute, je ne sais jamais rien." Voulant surement éviter une autre bétise de l'invention du calice, il se dégagea de la porte.

\- "Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux."

Elle accepta l'invitation et entra dans le luxueux appartement, Alec et Jane étaient avec elle, les chouchous d'Aro. C'était un peu les enfants gâté de la famille Volturi. Cet appartement était grand et décoré avec gout avec une grande bibliothèque mais également beaucoup de consoles de jeux.

\- "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais adeptes des jeux vidéo." Il haussa les épaules

\- "C'est mon passe temps du moment." Il lui tendit une manette et l'invitation d'un geste de la main à s'assoir sur le canapé couleur carmin. "Je ne joue plus avec mon sœur, elle est mauvaise perdante, elle m'en casse une à chaque fois qu'elle joue."

\- "Pourquoi en avoir autant?"

\- "Je collectionne." Ils commencèrent à jouer à un jeu de combat.

\- "Tu as l'air moins frustré que ta sœur aux niveaux sexuels." Il eut un petit rire, elle rajouta précipitamment. "Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça."

\- "Le problème, contrairement à se qu'on pourrait penser, est qu'elle aimerait être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment." C'est vrai que Jane semblait incapable d'éprouver de l'amour. "Moi je m'en fous donc c'est plus facile." Comme Demetri n'avait pas eut de problème à coucher avec Heidi alors qu'il savait qu'Amy et lui étaient des âmes-sœurs.

\- "Problème de filles."

\- "Pas toute."

\- "Heidi." Murmura-t-elle alors que son personnage venait de mourir.

\- "Ce n'est toujours pas la joie."

\- "Jamais!" Dit-elle et comme un écho Jane entra en criant.

\- "Jamais! Jamais! Jamais!" Elle lança sa cape qui tomba sur la télévision. Les deux vampires arrêtèrent de jouer pour se concentrer sur elle.

\- "Quel joie de te voir chère sœur."

\- "Bonjour Jane"

\- "Bonjour Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" La blonde s'installa à côté du calice.

\- "Je m'ennuyais"

\- "Ce n'est pas nouveau" Elle ne releva pas

\- "Et toi, ta journée?"

\- "Je suis encore plus énervée qu'avant de partir, c'est un comble." Elle joua avec son médaillon semblable à celui d'Amy. "Mais Heidi m'a proposé de sortir avec elle ce soir."

\- "Je préférai mourir plutôt que sortir avec elle."

\- "Tu ne peux de toute façon pas sortir."

\- "Ouais, façon de parler." Grommela-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil comme la blonde.

\- "De toute façon Demetri vient de rentrer, vous aurez surement des trucs plus intéressant à faire. Je te déteste."

\- "Je vous laisse." Amy était déjà debout, Alec lui fit un signe de tête en enlevant la cape de sa sœur.

\- "Je t'ai déjà dit que je te déteste?" Répéta Jane.

\- "À l'instant."

Elle retourna à ses appartements mais Demetri n'était pas là, elle décida de reprendre sa lecture en l'attendant. Alors qu'elle lisait depuis 15 minutes, couchée sur son lit, Demetri entra. Il ferma la porte, jeta sa cape sur un fauteuil.

\- "Salut." Il ne lui répondit pas, le visage fermé. " Bonjour à toi aussi."

\- "Je vais prendre une douche" Elle le regarda puis posa son livre et alla le retrouver dans la salle de bain, il était déjà sous l'eau. Elle se déshabilla et se mit à ses côté.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Il était appuyé la main contre le mur, la tête vers le bas. L'eau coulant de ses cheveux. Elle le trouva diablement sexy.

\- "Les Maitres ne veulent pas que j'en parle pour l'instant."

\- "C'est grave?" Elle voulu le toucher mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

\- "N'insiste pas."

\- "Ok, ok mais je peux au moins te détendre." Il ne refusa pas le massage, ni se qui suivit. Ils sortirent de la douche détendus.

\- "Enfin" Félix était étendu sur leur lit avec ses chaussures, les jambes croisées.

\- "Salut Félix, fais comme chez toi" Dit Amy en poussant ses pieds, il rit avant de se mettre debout.

\- "Réunion dans la salle du trône." Elle se tourna vers Demetri

\- "Vous repartez?" Il ne répondit rien le regard sérieux toujours fixé sur son ami.

\- "Tu y es conviée aussi." Elle fut étonnée par l'annonce de Félix. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle n'avait plus assistée à une seule réunion. Demetri semblait de nouveau soucieux. Elle lui prit la main et il lui fit un pâle sourire. Ils se rendirent à vitesse vampirique dans la salle du trône où les autres gardes se trouvaient déjà.

Les rois sur leurs trônes attendirent un moment avant qu'Aro prenne la parole.

\- "Bien comme vous le savez les roumains Vladimir et Stephan nous échappent toujours." Il eut un grondement collectif. "Ils auraient apparemment trouvé des vampires pour les suivre." Aro semblait très contrarié. "Des vampires capables de contrer le pouvoir de Demetri. Mais se que nous savons c'est qu'ils veulent toujours Amy." Il se tourna vers son calice. "Amy crois-tu qu'on peut te faire confiance?" Elle fut blessée par cette question, elle croyait avoir retrouvée la confiance de ses Maitres. Elle put voir le sourire moqueur d'Heidi.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Tu vas aller chez ton frère, il a une protection assez forte pour vous deux." Elle fut très étonnée, premièrement ils faisaient partir et deuxièmement chez son frère et troisièmement qu'elle était cette protection?

\- "Une protection?"

\- "Quelqu'un veille sur lui sinon il serait déjà mort."

\- "Vous savez qui?"

\- "J'en ai ma petite idée, elle ne te laissera pas mourir." C'était donc une femme, une vampire alors.

\- "Elle ira seule? Demanda Demetri en lui serrant la main.

\- "Oui, ils suivent notre trace mais ils sont incapables de suivre la sienne. Les autres vous rester en stand-by jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sortez! Amy tu restes." Demetri la regarda avant de sortir avec les autres. Elle se concentra sur ses Maitres. "Je te laisse encore une fois partir, crois-tu que je fasse une erreur?"

\- "Je ne vous décevrais plus." Dit-elle en se mettant à genoux prouvant sa dévotion.

\- "J'ai confiance en ton côté vampire mais ton côté humain est beaucoup trop imprévisible." Sauf que ça formait un tout. Il la fit relever et comme chaque fois qu'elle partait il planta ses crocs dans son cou pour boire un peu avant de se dégager. "Mais tout se que je désire est ta survie alors va mon enfant."

Elle les salua, sortit se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour faire ses bagages, elle n'avait pas envie de partir et de laisser Demetri. Pour elle Volterra était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Cependant elle devait obéir sans réfléchir, elle espérait juste ne plus rencontrer les roumains. Alors qu'elle fermait son sac, Demetri dit derrière elle.

\- "Fait profil bas"

\- "C'est ton dernier conseil?" Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- "N'oublie pas qui tu es et que nous sommes ta famille."

\- "Tu doutes de moi?"

Il s'approcha et sans dire un mot de plus, l'embrassa doucement. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement. Elle vit bien le doute dans ses yeux mais elle ne savait pas s'il doutait d'elle ou de la décision des Maitres de la faire partir. Finalement elle se retourna, prit son sac et partit dire au revoir au reste des gens à qui elle tenait. Et elle put repartir pour Los Angeles.

* * *

 _La grandeur des chapitres dépend mais ils seront tous plus long que celui-là. A la prochaine_


	2. Une vie normale

_Merci à ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette deuxième partie et je comprends que c'est peut-être difficile de se remettre dans l'histoire mais ce chapitre va peut-être aidé. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une vie normale?

Callen venait de finir une mission plus que fatigante, il était rentré chez lui, avait bu une bière et s'apprêtait à se coucher pour une nuit qui allait être courte comme d'habitude. Mais alors qu'il venait d'éteindre toute les lumières, on sonna à la porte, il alla ouvrir, sur ses gardes et se figea.

\- "Je peux entrer?" Il laissa passer Amy, tout en la regardant comme un fantôme pendant qu'elle entrait. "C'est conceptuel chez toi, tu viens d'emménager?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant le salon qui avait qu'une couchette comme meuble.

\- "Non." Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr de n'être pas entrain de rêver.

\- "Conceptuel" Répéta-t-elle en regardant une boite sur la cheminée.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici"?

\- "Ta photo, tu te souviens." Dit-elle en sortant la photo qui lui avait donné avec son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

\- "Ça fait presque deux ans que je te cherche." Il semblait sincère, elle s'en voulu un peu. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- "Oui désolée pour ça, tes deux coéquipiers."

\- "Ce n'était pas mes coéquipiers."

\- "Ah, tant mieux." Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme

\- "Ils sont quand même morts" Avec un air réprobateur.

\- "J'ai dit désolée." Elle n'allait pas s'en vouloir pour des hommes qui l'avaient emmené de force.

\- "Où étais-tu?"

\- "Quand?" Il respira profondément comme pour maintenir son calme, elle sourit intérieurement.

\- "Après l'accident?"

\- "Ils m'ont emmené je ne sais pas où et je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. Je me suis enfuie et je suis retournée en Italie."

\- "Sans rien dire à personne?" Elle haussa les épaules

\- "Tout le monde sans fiche des orphelins. Je n'ai pas de famille, qui pourrait se tracasser pour moi."

\- "Moi, je suis ton oncle." Elle le regarda un peu peinée.

\- "C'est pour ça que je suis là."

\- "Après deux ans."

\- "J'avais plus d'endroit où aller." Il sembla comprendre et abandonna la bataille.

\- "Il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée."

\- "Oui un peu."

\- "Je vais te montrer ta chambre." Ils montèrent à l'étage, il ouvrit une porte où se trouvait un lit. Elle semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps.

\- "Et toi tu dors où?"

\- "Dans le salon." Elle repensa à la couchette quasi militaire.

\- "Par terre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Conceptuel mais c'est une belle maison." Elle regarda un peu le bureau poussiéreux.

\- "J'y ai vécu un temps pendant mon enfance."

\- "Tu as fait beaucoup de maison d'accueil?" Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- "37." Elle le regarda surprise. "Bon la salle de bain est là et si tu as besoin, j'ai le sommeil léger."

\- "Ok, merci".

Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui, elle posa son sac à côté. Elle s'assit sur le lit tout en regardant la pièce, il y avait de la poussière c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. 37 familles d'accueils, il avait dut en baver. Elle avait encore du mal à le voir comme son frère et encore moins comme son petit frère. Cependant elle avait clairement de l'affection pour lui. Elle espérait que la protection soit assez forte et que les roumains de s'en prendraient pas à eux ici. Elle s'endormit en pensant à Volterra.

Au matin, elle se leva et s'habilla, elle descendit les escaliers mais aucun bruit ne trahissait le silence. La maison semblait vide, elle entra dans le salon mais le matelas de fortune était vide. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la boite sur la cheminée, qui l'intriguait depuis la veille, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna pour voir Callen entrer avec un sac à l'odeur alléchante.

\- "Tu es déjà debout?" Il sembla surprit de la voir là, il alla dans la cuisine, elle le suivit.

\- "Comme tu vois."

\- "Tu as faim?"

\- "Oui une faim de loup." Il sourit avant d'ouvrir son sac.

\- "Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges donc j'ai pris un peu de tout."

Il sortit des gobelets contenant divers café et chocolat chaud, ainsi que beaucoup de pâtisseries: pain aux chocolats, croissants, beignets, donuts,… Elle s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine et prit un chocolat chaud et un donuts nature. Il avait les mêmes gouts qu'elle en tout cas. Enfin pour la nourriture humaine, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'elle trouve une solution pour l'autre partie de son régime. Vivre avec un humain allait mettre son self-control à rude épreuve.

\- "Merci"

\- "Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Il but une gorgée de café.

\- "Non pas vraiment." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules tirant des bouts de son donut.

\- "J'ai prévenu ma patronne que tu étais chez moi. La CIA va vouloir te voir pour parler de se qu'il c'est passé."

\- "Tu travailles pour la CIA?"

\- "Non" Mais il ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter.

\- "Alors?"

\- "Mange" Elle le regarda un instant puis abdiqua.

Elle mangea encore un pain aux chocolats et un beignet. Elle allait le finir quand quelqu'un entra, sans gêne, il vint dans la cuisine. C'était le baraqué noir qu'elle avait vu à l'aéroport. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surprit de la voir là.

\- "Bonjour"

\- "'jour." Dit-elle en se retournant vers son repas.

\- "Sam voici Amy, Amy c'est Sam Hannah mon coéquipier." Mais Amy ne lui donna pas un regard, le gars ne lui avait pas laissé une impression très sympathique.

\- "Ils l'attendent au hangar à bateau."

\- "Kort?" Callen ne semblait pas l'apprécié rien qu'au ton qu'il avait employé.

\- "En personne"

Amy ne savait pas qui était ce Kort mais elle se demandait pourquoi le rendez-vous se faisait dans un hangar à bateau. Mais elle ne discuta pas, elle s'y était préparée. Elle entra donc dans la superbe voiture de Sam. Il conduisait et Callen était côté passager, elle derrière. Ils arrivèrent à la marina, ils entrèrent effectivement dans un hangar à bateau. Un homme chauve était là, l'ambiance était assez tendue à leur arriver.

\- "Mademoiselle Callen, heureuse de vous savoir en vie." Le ton était tout sauf sincère. "Veuillez me suivre." Elle ne bougea pas et croisa les bras.

\- "La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, je me suis retrouvée enfermée par deux psychopathes." Il fit une grimace.

\- "J'ai également perdu deux de mes hommes."

\- "Je n'avais rien demandé." Callen lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Suis-le et réponds à ses questions." Elle le regarda un instant voulant lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais elle se retint et se tourna vers l'agent de la CIA décroisant les bras.

Il l'emmena dans une salle avec une table et deux chaises de chaque côté de la longueur. Elle s'assit sur celle qu'il lui montrait et il prit l'autre. Il avait un dossier devant lui, il l'ouvrit.

\- "Votre nom?"

\- "Vous le connaissez déjà"

\- "Répondez." Ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- "Amy Callen"

\- "Le nom de vos parents?"

\- "Amy Callen pour ce que j'en sais et je ne connais pas mon père."

\- "Votre mère est morte en couche?" Elle commençait à être énervée, il lui posait des questions dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- "Exact"

\- "Où avez-vous vécu?"

\- "Dans des orphelinats et puis j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont emmené en Italie."

\- "Qui sont ses personnes?"

\- "Des gens comme vous et moi."

\- "Leurs noms." Elle ne répondit pas continuant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il croyait l'intimidé, il n'avait rien vu. "Répondez." Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais le venin s'insinua doucement dans sa gorge. "Vous me prenez pour un con".

\- "Oui." Il serra les mâchoires. "Quoi? Vous m'avez dit de répondre."

\- "Très bien. Racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé après que mes hommes vous aient récupéré à l'aéroport."

\- "Arrêté vous voulez dire" Elle n'avait jamais été consentante.

\- "Répondez"

\- "On a roulé, je ne sais pas vers où, ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. J'avais les mains menottées et la voiture à quitter la route. On c'est retrouvé dans un ravin, ma tête à cogné la vitre et je suis tombée inconsciente. Je me suis réveillée dans une cellule, il faisait froid, ils m'apportaient à manger mais je n'ai jamais vu leurs visages. Mais je sais qu'ils avaient un accent roumain et qu'ils étaient deux. Un jour, ils n'ont pas bien refermée la grille, je me suis enfuie. J'ai fait du stop et on m'a amenée à l'aéroport. J'ai appelé mes amis et ils sont venus me ramené chez moi." Elle avait parlé vite et elle avait dit la vérité à part sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses agresseurs.

\- "Quelle belle histoire. Pourquoi ne pas être allé directement à la police?"

\- "Ce n'est pas un réflexe chez moi."

\- "Pourquoi être venu en Amérique et plus précisément à Forks?"

\- "Je voulais finir mes études autre part qu'en Italie."

\- "Il y a des endroits plus prestigieux." Elle ricana.

\- "Je n'avais pas les notes pour y prétendre." Il la regarda un instant avant de sortir une photo de son dossier.

\- "Connaissez-vous cette femme?" il lui montra la photo où on voyait une femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle ne la connaissait pas.

\- "Non"

\- "Et celle-ci?" C'était une photo d'une fille qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle quand elle avait été transformée. Elle lui ressemblait un peu.

\- "Non plus, qui sont-elles?"

\- "Attendez-moi ici."

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix pendant son absence elle se concentra pour calmer son côté vampirique. Elle ne savait pas ce que cet homme attendait elle. Mais elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt. La porte s'ouvrit et la femme de la première photo entra suivit de Kort. Quand la femme la vit, elle se pétrifia et porta une main à sa bouche. Amy leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- "C'est impossible." Kort la poussa légèrement et installa une seconde chaise de son côté à lui.

\- "Asseyez-vous."

\- "C'est Amy." La femme s'assit tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la vampire. Cette femme la connaissait apparemment mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle.

\- "Je ne comprends pas." Elle n'avait même pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

\- "Voici Hannah Lawson, elle était une bonne amie de votre mère. Elle a vécu sous son nom pendant des années. Votre mère était supposée être morte."

\- "La preuve qu'elle ne l'était pas, si je suis là." Elle mettait tous ses efforts pour garder son calme mais elle avait des envies de meurtres grandissantes.

\- "On dirait elle." La femme tandis un bras vers elle comme si c'était un fantôme. "Tu lui ressembles tellement, les mêmes mimiques, la même voix."

\- "C'est votre esprit qui vous joue des tours." Elle l'avait dit sèchement et la femme baissa les yeux.

\- "Oui bien sûr."

\- "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici?" Elle n'eut pas de remord et se tourna vers son interrogateur.

\- "Une expérience." Dit-il et elle le fusilla du regard tout en se retenant pour ne pas lui sauter au coup.

\- "Vous êtes complètement cinglé."

\- "Pourquoi être revenu ici?"

\- "Je n'avais plus aucun endroit où aller."

\- "Et vos amis italiens." Il avait un ton moqueur, s'il savait.

\- "Vous n'avez toujours pas attrapé les roumains que je sache." Il voulait la blesser, elle l'aurait avant.

\- "Demetri." Hannah n'avait fait que murmurer le prénom mais Amy avait très bien comprit.

\- "Quoi?" Demanda Kort

\- "Le nom du garçon qu'elle allait rejoindre, c'était Demetri." L'agent eut un sourire mauvais en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- "Peut-être votre père."

Elle croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer, plus envie de lui parler. Ce gars lui faisait froid dans le dos même pour un humain. Elle ne l'aimait pas et cette fille, cette femme lui rappelait maintenant quelque chose.

 _Il faisait noir, Amy se leva de son lit, enfila ses chaussures, elle était restée habillée. Une voix à sa droite murmura._

\- _"Amy qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

\- _"Chut rendors-toi"._

\- _"Tu vas encore le voir? C'est dangereux, tu ne le connais même pas."_

\- _"C'est toujours mieux qu'ici."_

 _Elle sortit par la fenêtre, descendit par la gouttière. Elle courut vers la forêt, il avait plut, le sol était meuble. Elle devait traversée un tronc pour passer de l'autre côté de la rivière. Elle monta dessus._

\- _"Amy"!_

\- _"Hannah retourne là-bas"._

 _Elle glissa, se cogna la tête et tomba dans l'eau._

\- "Mademoiselle Callen?" C'était Kort, elle répondit sèchement.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Restez dans les parages, j'aurai surement d'autres questions." Il avait un ton mielleux.

\- "Vous savez où me trouver". Il sortit laissant les deux femmes seules.

\- "On pourrait se voir pour se parler?" Elle parlait doucement comme une petite fille timide, Amy lui répondit encore en colère.

\- "Je ne suis pas ma mère."

\- "Je sais mais je pourrais te parler d'elle." Toute fille normale n'ayant pas connu ses parents auraient acceptés, refusés serait stupide. Elle fit tout pour se calmer.

\- "Oui ça me ferrait plaisir." Hannah sortit et Amy resta un instant sans bouger. Callen entra et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- "J'ai droit à un deuxième interrogatoire?" grogna-t-elle mais au lieu de se vexer il sourit.

\- "Tu as bien remis Kort à sa place."

\- "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche."

\- "À venger ses hommes. " Il semblait comprendre la vengeance.

\- "Et toi?"

\- "A trouver ses roumains."

\- "Pourquoi?" Il sembla surpris de la question.

\- "Pour le mal qu'ils t'ont fait et à notre famille. Ils ont tués une bonne partie de notre famille."

\- "Mais tu es toujours là." Il sourit.

\- "J'ai une bonne étoile." Elle se demanda si c'était la protection dont parlait Aro.

\- "Je crois que je suis obligé de rester chez toi."

\- "Ça me fait plaisir." Il semblait sincère.

\- "Sérieusement?" Il ne répondit pas mais se leva et lui tendit la main, elle la prit et elle se leva. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour tomber sur le blond et la brune ainsi que le baraqué. Elle vit également un écran, où tout le monde avait dut suivre leurs conversations. Le blond propriétaire du chien de la plage s'avança en lui tendant la main.

\- "Bonjour, Marty Deeks." Elle lui sourit sincèrement c'était le seul avec son frère qui lui inspirait confiance.

\- "Comment va Monty?" Il sembla touché qu'elle se souvienne de son chien.

\- "Tu t'en rappelles?" La femme toussa. "Il va bien. Et voici ma coéquipière, Kensi Blye."

\- "Je ne sais toujours pas pour qui vous travailler."

\- "Pour le NCIS mademoiselle Callen." Une petite femme arriva derrière les agents, ils la laissèrent passé. "Je me nomme Henrietta Lange et cette équipe travaille pour moi." Amy fut déconcertée par cette femme. Elle était très petite mais elle en imposait et les quatre agents semblaient respectueux. "Vous serez sous notre protection, jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions tout les Comescu."

\- "Merci, je crois."

\- "Monsieur Callen ramenez votre nièce chez vous."

Ils sortirent tout les deux. Ils prirent la voiture de Sam pour rentrer. Elle s'assit devant et regarda par la fenêtre. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête.

\- _"Amy pourquoi tu pleures?"_

\- _"Je devrais être entrain de le protéger"_

\- _"Protéger qui?"_

\- _"Mon petit frère."_

\- "Amy, on va te protéger." Elle regarda son frère, elle n'avait pas écouté.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "On va te protéger, je ne laisserai jamais plus quelqu'un te faire du mal." Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- "Ne fait pas de promesse dont tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir."

\- "Tu doutes de moi?"

\- "Non mais je ne doute pas d'eux non plus." Il ne savait pas à qui il se mesurait. Il était peut-être un bon flic mais contre des vampires, il ne ferrait pas le poids.

\- "Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

\- "Non, il n'y a rien à dire."

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la maison. Ils rentrèrent et son frère semblait incertain de la suite des évènements. Il jouait avec les clés dans ses mains.

\- "Je vais devoir y retourner. Tu as mon numéro. Je n'ai pas d'horaire fixe, je pars souvent et je ne sais jamais quand je reviens. Mais si tu as besoin tu as mon numéro, si je ne réponds pas tu tomberas sur un ou une de mes collègues." Il semblait inquiet de la laisser.

\- "Ok je suis une grande fille tu sais." Plus grande qu'il ne pensait.

\- "Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose? D'aller dans une université?"

\- "Probablement, il faudra que je regarde ça. En attendant est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je faisais un peu de décoration. Ta maison est un peu vide quand même."

\- "Fait comme chez toi." Il sortit son portefeuille et lui donna une liasse de billet. "Voilà, de quoi commencer."

\- "Merci"

\- "N'oublie pas"

\- "Si j'ai un problème je te sonne, compris."

Il hésita encore un instant avant de partir. Elle se retrouva seule dans cette maison. Cette journée l'avait chamboulée, elle se rappelait enfin de son passé. Son passé jusque là qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de sa vie à l'orphelinat mais qu'elle semblait aimée profondément son frère. Et elle comprenait pourquoi, il était bon, courageux et elle l'aimait. Mais qu'elle allait devoir quitter mais elle était heureuse d'avoir put faire sa connaissance.

Elle avait de l'argent de son frère mais également une carte qui provenait des fonds des Volturis. De quoi re-décorer plusieurs fois la maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc mais au moins cela allait l'occuper. Mais avant ça, elle devait se nourrir. Cet idiot lui avait mit les nerfs à vif et elle devait se calmer sinon elle risquait d'attaquer son frère. Elle quitta Los Angeles et en périphérie elle trouva la proie idéale. Un mec qui tapait sa femme d'après les cris qu'elle entendit de la rue. Le mec sortit de sa maison et entra dans sa voiture avant de démarrer. Elle le suivit et le fit sortir de route au milieu de nulle part. Il était inconscient mais dans l'état où elle était, elle aurait préféré qu'il crie. Elle se nourrit avec délectation avant de mettre le feu à la voiture. Elle se sentait mieux, elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa journée. Qu'elle passa à commander, acheter de quoi remettre à neuf la maison. Elle mangea un hamburger avec des frites avant de rentrer. Callen n'était pas là, mais il l'avait prévenue. Elle alla donc dormir.

Le lendemain, elle le passa à peindre, d'abord le salon puis sa chambre. Les meubles arrivèrent fin de journée. Elle aménagea le salon avec une table basse, un canapé deux places et un fauteuil, une télévision écran plat. Elle était entrain de réaménager sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle descendit les escaliers pour tomber sur Marty et Kensi.

\- "Bonjour" Ils la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle devait être couverte de peinture.

\- "Il y a eu du changement ici." Fit Marty en entrant dans le salon.

\- "J'ai mis un coup de neuf"

\- "On dirait une vitrine de magasin." Commenta Kensi

\- "Je n'ai pas vraiment de talent de décoratrice alors j'ai acheté les meubles d'exposition."

\- "Ça donne bien."

\- "Je peux vous aider? Callen n'est pas là."

\- "On sait, il voulait qu'on passe pour voir si tu allais bien." Son frère était vraiment protecteur mais ça la toucha. Elle sortit son téléphone.

\- "Il n'a pas comprit que les téléphones marchent dans les deux sens?" Les coéquipiers sourire à la plaisanterie

\- "On lui dira." On sonna à la porte, Amy alla ouvrir alors que les deux autres semblaient sur leurs gardes. C'était le livreur de pizza, elle prit l'énorme boite, paya et rentra.

\- "Vous voulez manger? J'ai vu un peu trop grand."

\- "On n'a pas…" Commença la brune mais le blond la coupa

\- ''D'accord"

\- "Deeks!" Grogna Blye

\- "Quoi?"

Ils se regardèrent un instant semblant parler par télépathie, mais à la fin Kensi s'assit et le blond sourit avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa pendant que chacun mangeait sa part de pizza.

\- "Vous travaillez depuis longtemps avec mon oncle?" Rompit Amy

\- "Kensi plus que moi."

\- "Tu comptes t'inscrire dans une Université?" Kensi ne semblait pas vouloir parler de leur boulot.

\- "Je n'ai pas encore décidée."

\- "Il serait temps." Les vampires n'avaient plus la même notion du temps, ils étaient moins pressé, vu que l'éternité les attendait. Même si elle était une jeune vampire, elle commençait déjà à s'amuser avec le temps.

\- "Le temps est relatif."

\- "Et tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard. Philosophe?" Se moqua clairement la brune, Amy eut un rictus.

\- "Marrant, tu aurais dut faire clown, tu vois quand on prend des décisions à la hâte."

\- "Bon sur ce merci pour ce diner." Deeks se leva ne voulant pas vraiment que la situation dégénère.

\- "De rien, reviens quand tu veux."

Elle les regarda partir, elle aimait bien Deeks, il était marrant et lui faisait un peu penser à Emmett. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle c'était jurée d'arrêter d'y penser. En tout cas la fille, ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Elle avait toujours des difficultés avec les filles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et finit de la décorer tard dans la nuit. Au final, elle ressemblait un peu à celle qu'elle avait à Volterra mais en beaucoup plus petit. Mais ça sentait le neuf, la vie. Elle alla prendre une douche et se coucha dans son lit, les mains derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Volterra mais c'était le plan. Demetri lui manquait horriblement, les autres aussi, sa vie en sommes lui manquait. Elle ne voulait pas commettre une nouvelle fois l'erreur de s'attacher à sa vie ici. Elle n'était ici que pour patienter jusqu'à ce que les Volturis trouvent et punissent ses roumains.

Elle laissa passer un jour et puis voyant qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un lion en cage elle décida d'aller s'inscrire à l'UCLA. Les Volturis avaient déjà tout préparé en secret et cela se passa comme une lettre à la poste. La rentrée était dans une semaine, elle avait choisis d'étudier médecine. Elle partit faire ses courses pour la rentrée, alors qu'elle était dans un magasin d'habits, elle rentra dans une femme sans faire exprès.

\- "Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais." S'excusa-t-elle en ramassant les sacs qu'elle avait fait tomber.

\- "Amy?" Elle releva prestement la tête pour tomber sur la mère de Bella

\- "Renée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore à LA"

\- "Phil a eut un poste fixe. Comment vas-tu?"

\- "Bien"

\- "Tu parles encore avec Bella?" La femme eut l'air triste. "Elle me manque."

\- "On c'est disputée, on ne se parle plus." C'était plus ou moins la vérité.

\- "Oh c'est tellement dommage. Tu habites ici?" Elle hésita à mentir mais ça ne servirait à rien.

\- "Avec mon oncle, je commence l'Université."

\- "J'aurai tellement voulu que Bella soit ici aussi."

\- "Je suis un peu pressée mais j'ai été contente de vous revoir."

\- "Moi aussi et bonne chance"

\- "Merci"

Elle sortit sans rien acheter, elle avait cru que la mère de Bella serait partie depuis le temps. Et puis LA était tellement grand, quel chance avait-elle de tomber sur elle? Elle espérait que Renée ne parlerait pas à Bella. Il ne manquerait plus que la famille Cullen débarque ici. Mais c'était peu probable, le soleil brillait quasiment tout les jours ici. Elle rentra donc chez elle avec ses sacs et se mit devant la télévision.

* * *

 _Dans cette deuxième partie, je veux qu'Amy soit bien une Volturi. Elle est une vampire avec ses pulsions et parfois le vampire en elle prend plus de place que sa partie humaine._


	3. La biologie, ça craint

_Troisième chapitre, un entre deux pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie ceux qui ont braver le temps, l'espace, etc,... pour mettre une review et même deux :-p. Kana-chan01 et le poussin fou._

* * *

 **Chapitre trois: la biologie ça craint**

La semaine passa, elle revit son frère une fois en coup de vent. Juste le temps pour lui dire qu'elle c'était inscrite à UCLA. Elle était allée chasser le jour avant pour être sûr d'avoir le contrôle sur ses pulsions. Elle s'assit à son premier cours dans l'amphithéâtre, c'était plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de manger le jour avant. Un garçon brun avec les cheveux en hérisson s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- "Bonjour"

\- "Bonjour"

\- "Je m'appelle Jeremy"

\- "Amy" Elle lui faisait penser à Jessica.

\- "Tu habites par ici?

\- "Oui pas loin"

\- "Je viens du Texas, j'ai un peu le mal du pays." Elle le regarda bizarrement

\- "On est le premier jour"

\- "Je sais mais cette université à de très bon échos. Tu veux faire quoi après?"

\- "Médecin"

\- "Comme moi."

Le cours commença et ils ne parlèrent plus. Amy vit tout de suite qu'elle allait galérer à suivre. Elle avait lut beaucoup de livres mais là c'était du costaud. A la fin du cours, elle remit tout dans son sac. Le garçon semblait toujours de bonne humeur alors qu'Amy était plutôt maussade.

\- "C'était sympa"

\- "Tu as tout compris?"

\- "Oui pas toi?" Elle regarda dans son sac

\- "Si"

\- "Si tu as des questions vient me voir, je suis plutôt bon en biologie."

Elle regarda le brun partir, au fond elle ne voulait pas vraiment devenir médecin mais rater elle n'aimait pas ça. Les cours passèrent et sur certains points, elle s'en sortait. Mais c'était en biologie qu'elle coinçait. Le vendredi elle se retrouva à manger des tacos avec son frère chez eux.

\- "Alors ça se passe comment les cours?"

\- "Bien mais j'ai un peu de mal en bio"

\- "Je ne pourrais pas t'aider"

\- "Il y a un gars qui m'a proposé de l'aide." Dit-elle tout en examinant son tacos. Il posa le sien, s'essuya la bouche et lui demanda.

\- "Et?" Elle réfléchit et rien de vraiment plus.

\- "J'ai des difficultés à faire confiance aux gens."

\- "Je comprends" Ils mangèrent dans le silence quand Amy eut fini, elle alla laver son assiette.

\- "En faites tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de la décoration?"

\- "C'est différent moins conceptuel." Il plaisantait mais elle le regarda pour être sur, il sourit. "J'adore"

\- "Tant mieux."

Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision devant un vieux film. Amy éreintée par sa semaine, s'endormit contre son frère.

\- _"Maman?" Elle vit une femme blonde la réveiller._

\- _"Chut ma chérie, il faut partir." Elle se leva alors que sa mère lui donnait des habits à se mettre._

\- _"Où?" Elle s'habillait comme un automate._

\- _"On va à la plage."_

 _Elle se vit monter avec sa mère et son frère dans la voiture. Sa mère semblait stressée et son frère c'était rendormi. Sa mère la regardait dans le rétroviseur._

\- _"Amy, je t'aime ma chérie. Je vous aime tellement ton frère et toi"._

\- _"Je t'aime aussi"._

\- _"Promet- moi de toujours veiller sur lui."_

\- _"Mais…."_

\- _"Promets-le-moi"._

\- _"Promis"._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans son lit, toute habillée sauf ses chaussures. Il faisait noire, elle porta une main à sa figure et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Une vague d'émotion la submergea et elle craqua, elle pleura encore. Son frère entra, il la regarda un instant, il s'assit sur le lit et la serra, la berçant dans ses bras le temps que la crise d'angoisse passe. La crise passé, il la recoucha et attendit qu'elle se rendorme.

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'il dormait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle le regarda, elle n'avait pas tenu la promesse faites à sa mère, elle avait abandonné son frère. Et maintenant c'était lui qui la protégeait enfin qui croyait la protéger. Sa mère semblait les aimer et une vague de rage contre les roumains vint lui faire monter le venin à la gorge.

\- "Ça va mieux?" Rien qu'en croisant ses yeux, elle se calma.

\- "Oui un simple coup de blues." Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, il se leva et avant de sortir il lui dit.

\- "J'ai un ami, il passera tantôt."

\- "Ok" Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

\- "Il s'appelle Nate."

Elle rencontra Nate dans la fin de matinée. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux bruns et dégageait une forme de sympathie un peu maladroite. Ils s'assirent dans le salon avec une tasse de café pour lui. Callen semblait passé une éternité dans la cuisine.

\- "Je peux te tutoyer?"

\- "Je vous en prie"

\- "Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Callen t'a dit mon métier?"

\- "Non"

\- "Je suis psychologue, en sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas être piégé de la sorte, je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère." Elle n'était pas en colère, elle n'avait rien contre les psychologues, en réalité, elle n'en avait jamais rencontré. Tout du moins depuis qu'elle était un vampire.

\- "Je ne suis pas en colère. Je n'ai jamais parlé à un psy. " Il semblait surpris de la réponse, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- "Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous."

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui." Il songea à sa première question. "Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ton enlèvement?"

\- "Pas vraiment, ils m'ont nourris, le minimum certes mais je mangeais. Ils ne m'ont rien fait de spécial à part m'enfermer dans un cachot." Il l'analysa un moment.

\- "Et tes cauchemars?" Elle haussa les épaules

\- "Gérable."

\- "Et la vie ici comment cela se passe?"

\- "Bien, Callen est quelqu'un de bien même si on ne se voit pas beaucoup mais ça me convient."

\- "Il semble beaucoup tenir à toi. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille."

\- "Vice versa."

\- "Effectivement." Il sourit. "Est-ce que tu comptes restée ici même après l'arrestation de tes kidnappeurs?"

\- "Je n'ai encore rien de prévu."

\- "Tu vis aux jours le jour." Ça sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une interrogation mais elle répondit quand même.

\- "Oui ça m'a plutôt bien servis jusqu'ici." Callen entra dans la pièce.

\- "Nate?" Il se leva.

\- "On a fini mais si tu désires me parler encore, voici ma carte avec mon numéro." Il lui tendit une carte, qu'elle prit.

\- "Merci." Callen le raccompagna à la porte et parla un peu avec lui avant de revenir au salon. Callen rompit le silence.

\- "Je ne voulais pas te piéger."

\- "Tu t'inquiètes pour moi"

\- "Bien sûr." C'est comme s'il avait été offusqué qu'elle puisse pensée le contraire.

\- "La prochaine fois dis-le-moi clairement, j'en ai assez d'être manipulée."

\- "Compris."

Une autre semaine passa et Amy devait avouer que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait se planter en biologie. Elle prit son orgueil et alla trouver Jeremy à la fin du cours.

\- "Salut"

\- "Salut. Est-ce que tu serais toujours d'accord pour me donner cours?"

\- "Bien sûr. Par contre est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez toi, ce serait plus calme?"

\- "Oui sans problème. Il faut juste que je demande à mon oncle."

\- "Tient mon numéro, tu m'appelles quand tu sais quoi?"

\- "Ok"

A la pause, elle téléphona à Callen. Il répondit presque tout de suite mais semblait à bout de souffle. Elle put également entendre Sam derrière qui se plaignait parce qu'il faisait une pause.

\- "Callen"

\- "C'est Amy."

\- "Un problème?" Demanda-t-il inquiet, c'était fou le nombre de personnes qu'elle pouvait inquiéter en appelant seulement.

\- "Non, je voulais savoir si un ami pouvait venir me donner des cours de rattrapage à la maison." Il sembla hésiter.

\- "Oui mais pas trop tard." Il s'inquiétait pour son honneur qu'il était charmant. Et si Jeremy voulait ça aussi? Il serait déçu.

\- "Ok message reçu. "

Elle ne voulait surement pas parler de sexe avec son frère. Et puis elle aimait Demetri, elle se demandait ce que faisait son vampire. Il était seul à Volterra avec Heidi dans les parages. Une vague de jalousie la rattrapa. Mais elle avait confiance en son homme, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient fiancés. Même si elle portait sa bague de fiançailles à son index pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Son téléphone toujours en main, elle voulut l'appeler pour rien qu'entendre sa voix. Mais elle refreina ses pulsions, le risque était trop grand.

Jeremy la retrouva chez elle après les cours. Elle le fit entrer et il admira un peu l'intérieur.

\- "C'est cool chez ton oncle."

\- "Oui ce n'est pas mal. On travaille dans le salon?"

Ils s'installèrent, Jeremy expliquait bien, c'était plus compréhensible qu'avec le professeur. Après seulement deux heures, elle avait rattrapée son retard. Ils fermèrent leurs livres.

\- "Tu me sauves." Dit-elle en allongeant ses jambes en bougeant sa nuque la faisant craquer.

\- "Je t'avais dit que j'étais plutôt doué." Il regarda l'heure. "Ton oncle rentre quand?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, il ne prévient pas."

\- "Tes parents vivent autres part?"

\- "Ils sont morts"

\- "Oh désolé." Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé, elle ne se rappelait plus d'eux ou pas assez pour être triste.

\- "Et toi? Ils sont au Texas?"

\- "Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père est un connard."

\- "Désolée"

\- "On ne choisit pas sa famille"

\- "On choisit ses amis."

\- "Exact. Tu vivais où avant?"

\- "J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je suis restée longtemps en Italie."

\- "Magnifico." Dit-il avec son accent du Texas, ça sonnait moins bien que quand Aro le disait.

\- "Tu y es déjà allé?"

\- "Non" Ils rirent ensemble, puis un silence gênant s'installa. Il se leva. "Je devrais partir avant que ton oncle revienne."

\- "Oui surement"

\- "N'hésite pas à m'appeler, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée."

\- "Merci encore."

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il toussa et partit. Elle décida de ne plus l'appeler, tant pis pour ses études, elle ne voulait plus tenter le diable. Elle ne ressentait rien mais le garçon semblait lui ressentir quelque chose. Elle risquerait plutôt de la manger au petit-déjeuner. Elle avait faim, une petite pause rouge s'imposait.

* * *

 _A demain pour la suite si elle vous plait toujours_


	4. Une famille

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurai peut-être pas dut séparer ce chapitre du précédent. Mais bon, c'était hier que je le postais donc ça ne change pas grand chose._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4: Une famille_**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, elle ne revit plus Jeremy ou que de loin. Elle ne l'appela plus et se débrouilla quand même en biologie. Mais le temps devenait long et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des Volturis et Callen ne voulait rien lui dire à propos de l'affaire. Elle s'ennuyait de Demetri, de l'Italie, de son rôle, de ses Rois. Bien sûr elle adorait les soirées passées avec son frère. Il était marrant et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais elle lui mentait. Elle avait également revu plusieurs fois Nate, là aussi elle mentait mais lui parler lui faisait du bien. Il leur faudrait un psychologue à Volterra, elle était certaine qu'il aurait du travail pour l'éternité.

Un samedi alors qu'elle étudiait dans sa chambre, Callen revint de son boulot.

\- "Ça bosse dur?" Il s'accouda à la porte, croisant ses bras, la regardant.

\- "J'essaye."

\- "Je suis invitée à manger chez mon coéquipier et tu es la bienvenue."

\- "Je ne sais pas trop." Elle restait concentrée sur ses noms à retenir.

\- "Il faut bien que tu sortes un peu de ta chambre." Elle releva la tête, c'était étrange d'entendre cette phrase, à Volterra on lui interdisait de sortir et ici il le lui conseillait.

\- "D'accord."

Ils arrivèrent chez Sam en dernier. Ils furent accueillis par sa femme et sa fille.

\- "Bonjour, tu dois être Amy." C'était une femme noir aux cheveux courts, belle et à l'apparence forte. "Je m'appelle Michelle et voici ma fille Kamran." Amy se tourna vers la gamine qui la regardait en tenant la main de sa mère. La calice n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des enfants.

\- "C'est un joli prénom"

\- "Merci"

Elle rencontra également Nell Jones et Eric Beal deux informaticiens, les quatre coéquipiers étaient présents ainsi qu'Hetty. Voyant que tout le monde parlait ensemble et qu'elle était un peu de trop, elle préféra aller aider la mère de famille dans la cuisine.

\- "Je peux aider?"

\- "Tu peux mélanger la salade si tu veux." En lui montrant un plat sur le plan de travaille alors qu'elle était entrain de rajouter des épices dans une sauce. Elle regarda le plat comme pour l'analyser.

\- "Ça doit être dans mes cordes."

\- "Si tu as les mêmes goûts culinaire que ton oncle et d'après ce qu'on ma dit c'est le cas, tu n'as pas l'habitude de cuisiner."

\- "Non pas vraiment." Une petite tête sortit de sous la table, c'était Kam.

\- "Moi je sais"

\- "Tu dois être plus doué que moi."

\- "C'est maman qui m'apprend et toi ta maman elle t'a pas appris?" Demanda innocemment la petite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Kam"

\- "Ce n'est rien, non ma maman ne m'a pas apprit." La petite ne chercha pas plus loin et repartit jouer sous la table avec ses barbies.

Amy réfléchissait tout en mélanger la salade, elle savait tuer, rendre des vampires humains mais elle ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf. C'était comme si sa vie d'humaine ne lui avait rien apportée. Même si en tant que vampire, la seule chose qu'elle faisait c'était rendre la vie ou la prendre.

\- "Ça sent divinement bon." Michelle sourit en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

\- "Merci Hetty."

\- "Mademoiselle Callen puis-je vous voir un instant?" Surprise Amy accepta.

\- "Bien sûr." Ils passèrent devant la baie vitrée où on voyait Sam se bagarrer gentiment avec son frère, elle sourit. Hetty le remarqua.

\- "Monsieur Callen semble revivre à votre contact." Elles se rendirent dans un bureau, la femme ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- "J'apprécie beaucoup sa présence."

\- "Avez-vous pensé au long terme?"

\- "Non"

\- "Il va être très affecté par votre départ." Amy la regarda ne semblant pas comprendre ou plutôt elle avait peur de comprendre. "Car nous savons toute les deux que quand les Comescu seront hors d'état de nuire. Vous repartirez."

\- "Vous êtes la protection de G." Souffla la vampire c'était à peine croyable.

\- "Je fais de mon mieux."

\- "Mais comment?" Elle n'était qu'une humaine et une petit humaine.

\- "Aro a ses secrets et j'ai les miens." Et comme avec Aro, Amy n'essaya pas de voir plus loin.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix."

\- "Je le sais mais Callen est comme un fils pour moi."

\- "Je ferrai tout pour le protéger."

\- "Je sais, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère." Elle voulut lui demander des informations mais Michelle vint les appeler pour le repas. Ils mangèrent mais Amy n'avait pas grand appétit, elle tournait avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Quoi qu'il arrive elle allait blesser son frère. Elle pensa un moment à demander aux Rois de le transformer. Mais il avait une famille ici. Dans quelques années, il mourrait et elle lui survivrait. Après le dessert, ils étaient tous sur la terrasse, le temps était doux. Depuis le début, elle ne faisait pas plus attention aux conversations mais quand elle entendit son nom, elle releva la tête.

\- "J'ai déjà appris à Kam à se défendre." Sam semblait revendiquer que tout le monde devrait savoir se défendre, surtout les filles.

\- "Elle est encore jeune"

\- "Ok et Amy, tu sais te défendre?" Le noir semblait avoir bu un peu trop, Amy haussa les épaules.

\- "J'ai des bases."

\- "Montre-moi."

Le baraqué voulait jouer, elle allait jouer. Ils allèrent dans la pelouse, ils se mirent en position de combat. Sam avança et d'un coup bien placé, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Surpris, il se plia en deux.

\- "Tu as plus de force que je l'imaginais."

\- "C'est peut-être tes muscles qui sont en toc."

\- "J'adore ta nièce, Callen." Deeks semblait heureux qu'elle ait remis Sam à sa place. Mais son adversaire était déjà remis.

\- "Deeks tu veux essayer?"

\- "Sans façon" Se rassit le blond se faisant le plus petit possible.

Elle se rassit et Callen lui fit un clin d'œil, elle lui sourit en se disant que définitivement, elle ne pouvait priver G de sa vie. La fin de soirée se passa sur la plage, toute l'équipe et la famille étaient assis dans le sable sous la lune. Amy regardait Deeks mettre Kensi dans l'eau mais finalement c'est elle qui le mit. C'est à ce moment, que Sam et Callen en profitèrent pour attraper Amy et la lancer dans l'eau. Jeu complètement banal mais qui provoqua une panique sourde qui submergea la jeune vampire. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir sa tête alors qu'elle ne devait pas être loin du bord. Finalement deux bras la soulevèrent et elle s'accrocha à son sauveur. On la ramena sur la plage pendant qu'elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle n'avait pas lâché le bras qui appartenait à son frère.

\- "Ça va Amy, tout va bien? Tu pourrais relâcher un peu mon bras." Elle le fit sans pour autant le lâcher complètement.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" Demanda Kensi en se rapprochant d'eux, Nate regarda sa jeune patiente avec un air triste.

\- "Une phobie de l'eau je dirais." Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

\- "Bravo Nate, je vois pourquoi on te paye maintenant." Rétorqua Callen mais c'était l'inquiétude qui parlait alors qu'il mettait sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- "Ça va, je vais bien." Elle voulu repousser le vêtement mais il lui remit. Elle se laissa faire.

\- "On va rentrer." Dit Callen en se levant mais Amy secoua la tête.

\- "Non, on peut rester." Elle leva les yeux vers lui/

\- "Je suis désolée gamine." S'excusa Sam mais en la regardant, il eut un mouvement de recul. "Tu as vu ses yeux?" Elle se passa une main sur la figure en baissant la tête, son vampire avait dut refaire surface. Elle se leva prestement.

\- "Finalement j'ai envie de rentrée mais tu peux rester."

\- "Non, je ne te laisse pas dans cet état."

Alors qu'ils rentraient à pied continuant sur la plage, loin de l'eau. Amy et son frère s'arrêtèrent. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- "Est-ce que ça va?" Elle resserra la prise sur sa veste et ne le regarda toujours pas en face.

\- "Oui arrête de te tracasser."

\- "Tu veux en parler?"

\- "J'ai juste une mauvaise expérience de l'eau." Il eut un moment de silence, elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui pouvait passer par sa tête.

\- "Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé." Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle releva la tête, son vampire désormais sous contrôle. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eut plutôt dans la soirée.

\- "Quoi qu'il arrive je ne t'oublierai pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien."

\- "J'ai souvent rêvé que je retrouvai sœur. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, je disais adieu à mes origines. Mais quand j'ai apprit ton existence, c'est comme si je revivais. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et quand ses roumains seront hors d'état de nuire, j'espère que tu ne t'enfuiras pas encore." La culpabilité lui refit baisser la tête. "Mais apparemment tu as déjà prit ta décision." La déception dans sa voix était palpable.

\- "Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

\- "Ça se voit, tu me ressembles et Nate le pense aussi." C'est vrai qu'elle avait aussi remarqué la ressemble avec lui.

\- "Certaines choses ne dépendent pas de moi. Mais surtout si ça arrive pense à toi, tu as déjà une famille et tu peux encore l'agrandir. Sam a parlé d'une certaine Joëlle." Il eut un sourire timide.

\- "Pas tant que les roumains seront une menace."

\- "Sois heureux G." Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule avec Sam à l'appelé par son "prénom"

\- "Pas tant que tu ne le seras pas." Elle lui sourit.

\- "Je suis heureuse."

Il la regarda mais n'ajouta rien, il s'avança un peu maladroitement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à ce câlin fraternel. Elle le serra plus fort alors qu'elle réalisait que si elle partait, il lui manquerait une partie d'elle et si elle restait cela reviendrait au même. Elle aimait Callen, elle aimait les Volturi mais jamais elle ne pourrait regrouper ses deux mondes. Elle ne serait jamais pleinement heureuse.

* * *

 _Merci à ma revieweuse préférée qui est la seule mais ça compte quand même._


End file.
